Me gustas
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Pensamientos de Hikari enamorada... Lo peor ya pasó y solo queda volver a ser feliz.Personajes de Digimon, Fullmetal Alchemist y Panic, Samurai X...Al fin! Terminado! Extraño final.......
1. Default Chapter

**Me gustas...**

_Lovely Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Genero: Romance

Censura: K+

Capítulo Único

* * *

Bienevindos todos a este fic. No sé que decirles antes de que lo lean, aparte de que es romántico con parejas raras y personajes completamente fuera de su personalidad. Esto es porque los personajes estan según lo más parecido a la historia real en que estan basados, no según la serie. Espero eso no les moleste. Al final encontrarán mas explicaciones. Ojalá les guste! Recibo feliz sus halagos y críticas.

* * *

Era un día normal... un viernes 1° de Abril de un año cualquiera, en una secundaria cualquiera. Era hora del almuerzo. Una chica de cortos cabellos castaños se dirigió veloz al comedor para no tener que hacer la fila.

"Eh, Hikari!" -le gritó un joven pelirrojo desde la fila-

"Koushiro!" -ella sonrió- "¿Me puedo ganar junto a ti?"

"Por supuesto... ¿sino para que te habría llamado?"

La castaña volvió a sonreir mientras se instalaba junto a él. Luego de un rato de espera, les entregaron sus bandejas con comida pero no había asientos como para instalarse juntos. De nuevo una voz sacó de sus pensamientos a la Yagami.

"Kari, aquí hay un asiento desocupado"

Un rubio alto le hizo unas señas y Hikari se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué tal, Takeru... como van las clases?"

"Aqui... mas o menos¿y tu como estas?"

"Muy bien... me ha ido genial en los primeros exámenes"

"No pregunto por los exámenes..."

Un silencio un poco incómodo se produjo entre los dos. La castaña bajó la mirada y el rubio la miraba de soslayo.

"¿Aún no hablas con él?" -Hikari negó con la cabeza- "¿Y que esperas?"

"Es que... el otro día, cuando iba a hablar con el se fue temprano. Tu lo conoces, sabes que nunca se va temprano... yo creo que fue una mala señal. Tal vez no deba hablar con él"

"Tonterías!" -dijo el rubio, mientras se ponía de pie- "Ahora no hay mas clases, tal vez sea el momento"

"No lo sé... no se nada" -suspiró ella siguiendo a su amigo- "Además ya se debe haber ido"

En un silencio complice, los jovenes se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraban los casilleros del curso de Hikari. Ella simuló buscar algo en su locker y luego se acerco a Takeru que la esperaba a alguno metros.

"Te lo dije... no esta" -ella agregó-

"Ven..." -Takeru la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta unas bancas- "Conversemos..."

"Tu también necesitas conversar" -ella lo miró- "¿Estás mejor¿Se te quitó la pena por lo que pasó con Miyako?"

Takeru bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado. Todavía le dolía.

"No lo puedo superar"-se sinceró él- "Miyako jugó conmigo, yo de verdad la quería y ella... Kari¡nos besamos!. Para mi aquel beso significó mucho, pero para ella parece que no... Está pololeando con Joe¿sabias?"-

"No tenía idea!... No sabes cuanto lo siento, TK" -habló Kari sorprendida- "Nunca pensé que Miyako fuera ca..."

La frase quedó inconclusa, la mirada de Hikari se cruzó con la de un joven que la dejó sin habla.

"Parece que tu amorcito no se había ido" -Takeru se rió- "Anda... habla con él. Si quieres me voy y te dejo solita para que aclares tus cosas."

"Yo... ah... bueno... lo intentaré"

"Ok, nos vemos y... suerte, amiga"

Hikari se quedó sentada en la banca sola. Siguió con la mirada al dueño de su corazón. Lo vio entrar al comedor, salir, entrar, salir, entrar. Sonrió al verlo así, tan inquieto como siempre. En eso, otro de sus compañeros de grado, Ken Ichijouji, se acerco al mencionado joven... ella lo llamó con disimulo.

"¿Qué pasa, Hi?" -preguntó el azulado-

"¿Qué onda, ya se van?"

"No, tenemos que esperar a Koushiro que está almorazando todavía"

"Ken...¿Crees que pueda hablar con él... ahora?" -Kari interrogó con timidez-

Ichijouji sonrió. Sabia desde hace un tiempo que a Kari le gustaba aquel moreno compañero de grado, y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla como fuese. Conocía a Hikari desde que entraron a la secundaria y la quería mucho, la apoyaría en la desición que había tomado. Sólo esperaba no verla sufrir, no se lo merecía.

"Claro que si, Kari!" -el ojiazul habló para animarla- "Yo distraeré a Koushiro para que puedan hablar en paz"

"Eres un divino, gracias Ken"

El de pelo índigo fue a buscar al pelirrojo, y lo entretuvo conversando. Hikari tomó aire, y se dirigió a paso lento hasta donde estaba el causante de todo este enredo.

"Daisuke... estas apurado" -empezó la castaña-

"Claro que no... tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

"¿Po... podemos conversar, por favor?"

"Claro... dime"

Hikari se puso mas nerviosa, el moreno ni siquiera captaba la magnitud del asunto.

"¿Acompáñame al casillero primero?"

Al decir esto la joven partió rapidamente sin esperar a su compañero. De su casillero sacó una botella con agua, una pastilla de menta y un poco de papel higienico. "Qué idiota" se dijo ella misma "Debiste haberte lavado los dientes primero, y además, haber esperado a que se te quitara el resfriado. Pero en fin, ya empezaste, tienes que terminar". Volvió a respirar hondo y volvió a donde Daisuke la esperaba, en la misma banca en que había conversado con Takeru.

"Me duele el estómago!" -reclamaba Daisuke- "Nunca más me como cuatro postres, tres ensaladas y no se cuantas cosas más"

Hikari sonreia nerviosa, se sentía estúpida, ridícula. Quería hablar y no podía sacar la voz. Para colmo, sus compañeros de grado estaban cerca y no quería que nadie escuchara. Pasaron unos minutos sin que Daisuke ni ella dijiesen nada. Era el momento indicado, la situación adecuada, no podía desaprovecharla.

"Dai... te dije que quería conversar contigo y te estoy haciendo esperar"

"No importa, cuando tu quieras, ya te dije que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

"Ya sé... pero, vamos para otro lado, estan todos los del curso acá y no quiero que escuchen."

"Ok, salgamos de la secundaria"

El moreno se puso de pie y empezó a caminar lento, Hikari lo siguió sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, un grito los interrumpió.

"Hikari! Daisuke¿A dónde van?"

Yagami volteó con una mezcla de rabia y resignación. Motomiya se detuvo también al ver que Koushiro se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

"¿Que pasa, Kou?" -preguntó ella tratando de no sonar molesta-

"¿Tienen dinero en el celular?" -el interrogó. Ella y Daisuke negaron- "Es que necesito llamar a mi mamá y avisarle que voy a llegar tarde, porque ya la conocen, si me retraso diez minutos arma un escándalo y es capaz de no de..."

Hikari dejó de escuchar. ¡Qué mala suerte tenía!. Koushiro no sabía lo imprudente que estaba siendo, no era su culpa. Pero eso no quitaba la rabia que sentía en aquel momento. Y cuando Koushiro empezaba a hablar no había quien lo hiciese callar.

"Y, por cierto¿adonde van los dos?" -siguió preguntando el pelirrojo-

"A ninguna parte que te interese" -contestó Daisuke-

"Kari¿Porqué no van a tu casa y llamas a mi mami para que no se preocupe?"

La castaña no sabía si reirse o llorar. Por suerte, en ese momento apareció Ken, el que golpeandose la frente y susurrando unas maldiciones fue a buscar a Koushirou y se lo llevó.

"Vamos" -el moreno la sacó de su trance cuando siguió caminando. Ella lo siguió.

Ya afuera, se sentaron. Otra vez el silencio, aquel molesto silencio. Estuvieron unos cinco minutos asi, sin palabras ni nada. Hikari rompió el hielo.

"Dai... lo que voy a decir es muy dificil para mi y quiero pedirte dos cosas" -ella lo miró y él no dijo nada- "Primero, no quiero que te rias de lo que voy a decir, tampoco quiero que me odies por esto" -el moreno asintió levemente, mirandola, no dijo nada- "Y segundo, quiero que me creas. No pienses que es una broma, no sería capaz de jugar con algo como esto."

El moreno volvió a asentir, seguía sin decir palabra alguna. Hikari se empezó a desesperar, pero aun asi continuó hablando.

"Yo... este... cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba fue muy dificil para mi porque... nunca pense que me iba a terminar fijando en un compañero de curso... lo siento."

De golpe, lo dijo de corrido, sin mirarlo si quiera. No podía, no quería verlo a los ojos, no sabía que encontraría en la mirada azabache del joven. Tenía mucho miedo. Y el moreno seguía sin hablar.

"De veras que nunca estuvo en mis planes fijarme en alguien, menos del mismo curso. Pero, sucedió, me terminaste gustando, Daisuke"

Ya no podía ser mas directa, o tal vez si. Tal vez tenía que tomarlo y besarlo y ver si así dejaba de estar tan impávido ante la situación. Pero no, no era tan valiente como para hacer eso.

"No voy a entrar a explicar cómo ni cuándo ni porqué fue, porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Esperé, esperé mucho tiempo para ver si este sentimiento se apagaba. Esperé seis meses y el sentimiento siguió creciendo dentro de mi hasta tal punto que tenía que decirlo. Necesitaba desahogarme, Daisuke. Y no quiero que te sientas comprometido, no quiero que me digas nada, sólo quería que lo supieras. No creas que fue fácil decidirme a hacer esto. Nunca lo había hecho, y tu me conoces, sabes que soy super tímida, pero aún asi me arriesgé... Espero no me odies ahora."

Ya estaba todo dicho... al menos lo más importante. No lo podía creer: lo había dicho, le había dicho a Daisuke que le gustaba. Se sentía satisfecha, era valiente. Pero parece que no le había servido de mucho.

"No entiendo como te fijaste en mi" -al fin habló el moreno- "Soy el mas odioso, el mas desagradable y el que te trata mas mal de todo el curso. De verdad no te entiendo."

"Pero, Daisuke!" -la castaña se sorprendió de sobremanera ante lo que dijo Daisuke- "No va en eso... fijarse en alguien no va en eso. Yo creo que cualquier hombre y cualquier mujer es capaz de gustarle a otra persona, sin importar ninguna cosa, ni física, ni sicológica. Es algo que es de adentro, el corazón, que no tiene explicación. Simplemente, me gustas..."

"Si quieres me alejo de ti y no hablamos mas" -el ofreció- "No puedo gustarte... y puedo ayudarte si quieres"

"No quiero que te alejes!" -Hikari dijo un poco mas fuerte- "¿Porqué?"

"Yo tampoco quiero alejarme..."

"¿Entonces...?"

En el acto, un auxiliar de la secundaria se acercó a los jóvenes, sin saber lo que interrumpía.

"Se van a suspender las clases... asi que pueden irse" -anunció el recien llegado. Los dos jóvenes asintieron. El auxiliar se fue.

"¿Entramos?" -ofreció Daisuke a Hikari. La castaña lo miró y levantó los hombros. Y a paso lento entraron de nuevo a la secundaria.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Koushiro los estaba esperando

"Y, Kari ¿llamaron a mi mami?"

Hikari observó al pelirrojo... que inocente era. No pudo molestarse, lo quería demasiado.

"No... no fuimos a mi casa"

"Buu! que malos son!" -reclamó Izumi-

"Bien... tengo que ir al casillero" -anunció la castaña y aprovechó para alejarse. Se sentía mal.

Practicamente, la joven corrió hasta el casillero. Su amigo y compañero Ken la vio y la siguió.

"Hi¿Hablaste con Motomiya?" -preguntó con cautela, no sabía si le había ido bien o mal.

"Si" -respondió Hikari aparentemente impávida-

"¿Y...?"

"No me dijo nada" -volvió a responder sin inmutarse-

"Es broma¿cierto?"

"No"

"¿No te dijo nada?" -interrogó con un dejo de molestia, Ken. Yagami asintió.- "Pero cómo!..."

"Ese es tu amigo Daisuke, pues."

"No lo creo" -agregó Ichijouji sin convencerse, y se acercó a abrazarla.-

"Ken... me vas a hacer llorar y no quiero. Mejor no digas nada"

"...Kari..."

"Gracias de todas formas..." -Hikari le dió una de sus mejores sonrisas- "No te preocupes, estaré bien."

"..."

"Bueno... nos vemos el Lunes!" -se despidió Hikari animadamente. Ken sólo la miro sin poder creer del todo lo que había pasado.

Y la joven se alejó sola, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No quería pensar, no quería nada. Tal vez debía borrar aquel día de su mente, o tal vez no... no lo sabía.

Ya no sabía nada.

* * *

Notas de Autora: Fin. Espero les guste la historia. Perdón por la ortografía y/o problemas de redacción, pero es un fic rápido que nació de la experiencia que pasé. Sí, yo pasé lo que pasó Hikari el viernes que pasó. Todo esto es basado en lo que yo pasé y sentí. Por eso lo raro del fic. Ocupé los personajes de Digimon porque fue lo que mas tengo a mi alcance y lo publiqué aquí porque casi todos mis fics son de Digimon. Sé que no debí descuidar los otros fics que tengo pendientes, pero esto es lo que se dio hoy.

Bien, me despido, con cariño

_Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 2 de Abril a las 14:03 P.M


	2. Chapter 2

**Me gustas...**

_Lovely_ _Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Genero: Romance

Censura: K+

Capítulo Dos (y eso que iba a ser "capítulo único")

* * *

Como el fic está basado en una historia real (mi historia, para colmo), me veo casi obligada a seguirlo porque en esta historia han pasado muchas cosas que cambian el rumbo de (en este caso) la vida de Hikari. Espero les agrade esta continuación y abajo mas explicaciones.

* * *

_I'm falling, I'm fading, I'm drawing_

_Help_ _me to breath..._

Cada palabra de aquella canción, practicamente, destrozaba el corazón de una jovencita castaña. Desde que había salido corriendo de la secundaria venía tratando de controlar las lágrimas que cada cierto rato amenazaban con salir.

"No quiero llorar por Daisuke... ¡no quiero¡no quiero!" -se dijo a si misma- "'¿Porque me tuvo que pasar esto a mi?"

Al rato llegó a su casa, saludó a sus padres y se fue a su habitación. Se encerró en su pieza y lloró amargamente como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Hikari debió tomar fuerzas de la nada, levantarse y salir como si nada rumbo al cumpleaños de una de sus mas cercanas amigas. Había quedado de juntarse antes con Sousuke, otro de sus compañeros de curso, en la plaza de la ciudad. A este le basto verla para saber que algo andaba mal.

"Kari… que pasa?" -Le habló tiernamente, como solo el sabia hacerlo-. "Tienes los ojitos rojos"

"Es que… es que…" –la castaña no consiguió aguantar y se lanzó a los brazos de Sousuke- "Hablé con Daisuke… y… y…"

"Tranquila, Kari" –Sousuke la acariciaba tratando de calmarla. Era obvio que la habían rechazado, sino, no estaría llorando tan amargamente- "Ven… vamos a mi casa". El joven la llevó del brazo todo el corto camino hasta su casa. Ya allí, se limitó a consolarla y tratar de hacerla reir con multiples payasadas.

"Sousuke… gracias. Eres muy lindo conmigo" La chica Yagami sonrió ya mas repuesta, el varón le guiñó un ojo- "Vamos de una vez a la casa de Kaoru… mira que tu eres el regalo principal"

Ambos sonrieron. Y la vida siguió corriendo como si nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari tuvo la suerte de que todo la ayudó a sufrir menos. Hubo gente linda dispuesta a abrazarla, invitarla a alguna parte durante todo el fin de semana…

Y así llegó el lunes, y con el, el sufrimiento. Que terrible era saber que estaría obligada a ver a Daisuke casi todos los días, aunque no quisiese. Se levantó con desgano y sin arreglarse siquiera partió rumbo a la secundaría.

Al llegar todo era como siempre. Sus compañeros estaban allí, conversando alegres como de costumbre. Ella los saludo sonriente, sin dejar ver la tristeza que la invadía.

"Karita!" -su amigo Ken, fue a saludarla con demasiada alegría. Lo sabía, estaba precupado por ella-

"Ken-chan" -la castaña lo abrazó a modo de saludo como si nada pasara- "¿Qué nos toca ahora?"

La pregunta descolocó a Ken. La chica Yagami estaba actuando normal... ¿era eso bueno o malo al final?-"Biología..."

Hikari sonrió- "Arigatou, Ken" -y en seguida se alejó caminando

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichijouji Ken"

"Presente, profesor"

"Ishida Yamato"

"Presente, señor"

"Motomiya Daisuke"

Silencio. Ya estaban en clases cuando la jovencita castaña se percató que el moreno no estaba. Y se sintió extraña.

"¿Será mi culpa?" -se preguntaba ella- "Será que Daisuke no quiere verme más?"

Y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, otra vez. Un par de compañeras curiosas le preguntaron que pasaba. "Me entró una basura en un ojo" fue la respuesta, esa respuesta que siempre usaba y todavía se la creían.

Al cambio de hora, Daisuke apareció. Su corazón se tranquilizó en parte, pero cada segundo sentía una espinita clavarse mas fuerte en su corazón.

Gracias a Dios, junto con Daisuke habían llegado otros compañeros, entre ellos, el rubio Edward Elric, su mas cercano compañero. Se sentó junto a ella y así pasó el tiempo en menos agonía.

----------------------------------------------------

Al receso, Edward se quedó con Hikari. No preguntó nada. Sabía de antemano lo sucedido y no quería herirla más. Al contrario, el joven solo le regalo un chocolate y le contó sobre los nuevos proyectos químicos que tenía pensado hacer.

Las clases siguieron como siempre, y a medida que pasaban las horas, la castaña se acostumbraba a la nueva situación.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y Hikari salió veloz para poder almorzar temprano. De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba por detrás.

"Edo-kun…" –protestó, alegre como siempre- "No me des esos sus…." En ese momento se volteó, y descubrió que no era Edward quien se le había acercado- "Daisuke….". El joven algo le dijo, pero Hikari se puso tan nerviosa que ni siquiera lo escuchó. Y así como apareció, se fue, dejando a la castaña sin saber que hacer.

* * *

Este fue mas corto… y me costó harto hacerlo. No me gustó como quedo, pero en fin…

El otro (y eso que era capítulo unico) viene mas interesante y mejor redactado.

Hasta la otra! Y no se preocupen por mi que ya estoy bien : )

Con cariño, _Lovely_ _Flower_

**PD: Hoy es 06 de julio del 2006... este capítulo y los que siguen estan terminados hace tiempo, pero solo ahora tuve tiempo de arreglarlos un poco y publicarlos. Mi vida ha sido muy agitada y recien tengo undescanso. Perdon por el gran retraso (fue mas de un año sin actualizar P). Cualquier sugerencia, critica, etc es bien recibida.**

**Ahora si, Adiosín! Hasta otro día y con otras historias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me gustas...**

_Lovely Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Genero: Romance

Censura: K+

Capítulo Tres

* * *

No tengo nada más que explicar… los personajes estan lo mas acorde a lo real en mi historia. Ahora ya no es Digimon solamente, es un crossover de FMP, FMA, Samurai X, y seguirán saliendo otros personajes…

* * *

Flor de Sangre

El curso de Hikari (el último de la preparatoria, el 4to I) estaba organizando una clavelada para reunir fondos para fin de año. Todos los del salón ayudaron, pero un pequeño grupo (entre los que estaban Edward, Sousuke, Ken y Hikari) se quedaron hasta el final preparando los últimos detalles.

"Chicos" –Sousuke habló- "Sobraron varios claveles… que tal si para compensar nuestro trabajo los dejamos para nosotros y los enviamos?"

"Es buena idea" –comentó otro de los presentes- "Pero que los demás no sepan"

Y asi lo hicieron. Hikari pensó de inmediato en Daisuke, pero no estaba segura.

"No pierdes nada, Hi" –Ken le leyó los pensamientos- "Uno rojo… de amor… Con tal, es gratis"

Hikari sonrió, y le hizo caso a su amigo. Y mientras ella preparaba con todo el amor el envoltorio para el clavel, observó a Edward a su lado escribiendo una nota y poniéndola en un clavel blanco. Cuando Edward se fue, Hikari lo observó mas detenidamente… tenía curiosidad… Se asombró al ver que el clavel era para ella, y sonrió feliz. Al menos alguien si la quería, y la quería con la pureza de una linda amistad.

La castaña tomó un papel y escribió "Para: Daisuke Motomiya De: Anónimo". Añadió además una pequeña nota: "Supongo que ya sabes quien soy. Te envió esto solo para que sepas que todo lo que te dije hace unos días fue sincero". Simple, sin grandes declaraciones ni nada. Solo quiso insistir en que lo que había dicho era cierto, porque con la actitud de Daisuke era como si nada hubiese pasado. A veces tenia la impresión de que el moreno no le había creído ni una palabra de lo que le confesó. Finalmente puso el papel entre el envoltorio del clavel, y lo dejó entre los demás que se repartirían en su mismo curso.

En eso llegó Sousuke –"Hi… ayudame a revisar unos claveles de otro 4to?"

"Claro" –Yagami respondió- "De cual?"

"Del 4to H" –ambos jóvenes tomaron el monton de flores que correspondía a ese curso y empezaron a comprobar con una lista- "De: Anonimo Para: Yumi Kurazawa 4to H, Rosado"

Hikari buscaba uno por uno hasta encontrarlo –"OK…"

"De: Remi Takawa, 4toB Para: Aoshi Fujitaka 4to H, amarillo"

"OK…"

"De: Daisuke Motomiya 4to I Para: Hikari Yamada 4to H…… rojo" –Sousuke se arrepintió de haberle pedido ayuda a Hikari-

"Aquí está… " –la castaña respondió con el clavel en las manos. Lo apretó con fuerza, para desahogar su pena. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas- "Con que por eso no me quiere…"

"Hikari… oye… tu…"

"¿Por qué ella?" –la joven soltó el llanto al fin- "¿Por qué justo ella que es mi amiga… que se llama igual que yo… por qué?"

"No seas masoquista, Hi… A lo mejor se conocen de antes, no se… es solo coincidencia"

"Es porque ella es linda, y yo no" -concluyó la joven-

"Hikari…." –Sousuke la miró con pena. Quería decirle que estaba equivocada, que no era cierto lo que había dicho, pero habría sido mentira. Esa chica, Hikari Yamada, era bastante linda.

Si Sousuke hubiese querido agregar algo más no pudo, la castaña salió corriendo de la sala.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese mismo día en la tarde, los claveles fueron repartidos. Se reunió todo el curso de Hikari en su salón y procedieron a repartir los de ellos.

"La embarré…" –pensaba Hikari. Si hubiera sabido que Daisuke le había mandado un clavel a su tocaya, no le habría mandado ninguno, ciertamente. Pero se enteró muy tarde y no alcanzó a arrepentirse.-

"Para: Hikari Yagami De: Anónimo" –la profesora fue la que entregó los claveles. Hikari fue a recibir el suyo. Era un lindo clavel rojo, que si bien decía anónimo, ella sabía bien de quien era… su amiga Juri Ishida, de otro grado. Al final, Hikari recibio seis claveles: tres rojos (de sus amigas, se habían puesto todas de acuerdo para no sentirse tan mal sin recibir ninguno) y dos blancos (de amistad) y uno amarillo.

La misma profesora llamó a Daisuke para entregarle el clavel que Hikari había mandado. La castaña no quiso ni mirar, asi que no se percató de la reacción del joven.

A la salida de la sala, Hikari se encontró con su mejor amiga, Tomoyo.

"Hi!" –saludó la de cabello negro efusivamente- "¡Que lindos claveles!"

"Si" –la castaña sonrió- "los guardaré con cariño… son de mis amigas, no?" –Hikari sonrió al recordar la procedencia. En eso, su amigo Ken se acercó a ella y le pidió que hablasen. "¿Qué sucede, Ken-chan?"

"Ah, Hi" –él suspiro- "Que bueno que no lo tomaste tan mal… de verdad nunca pensé que Daisuke fuera capaz de hacer eso"-Hikari no entendía nada, pero prefirió dejar que su amigo hablara- "Nunca crei que Daisuke iba a botar el clavel a la basura sin siquiera mirarlo…"

"Lo botó?" –Al ver la expresión de Hikari, Ken se dio cuenta de que la había embarrado-

"Ay, amiga… lo siento…" –el ojiazul intentó reconfortarla pero era tarde. Tomoyo seguía al lado y miraba con preocupación a su amiga que estaba al borde de las lágrimas- "Pensé que te habías dado cuenta…"

"No importa, Ken" -Hikari habló apenas. Casi no le salía la voz- "Es mejor que me hallas dicho, asi me doy cuenta de que soy una estúpida…"

"Amiga…." –Tomoyo la tomó de la mano al ver que Daisuke se acercaba- "Mejor vamos, si?. No dejes que ese idiota te vea llorando." –Hikari asintió, se despidió rápido de Ken y salió veloz junto a su amiga.

Las dos muchachas se fueron de la mano al centro. En una de las galerías del centro, se sentaron cigarro en mano. Tomoyo no preguntó nada, no era necesario. Fue la misma Hikari la que habló.

"Tomoyo… abrazame, ya?"

La pelinegra la abrazó y dejó que su amiga de infancia llorara hasta el cansancio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El fin de semana de Hikari fue el más doloroso que le había tocado vivir. Rechazada, no una, sino dos veces. De veras había sido una idiota. Y por eso se juró a si misma nunca más. No lloraría nunca más por Daisuke. No se lo merecía. Nadie tenía el derecho de tirar a la basura los sentimientos de otra persona de manera tan cruel. El lunes era otro día, y todo el pasado quedaría en el olvido. No quedaba mas que recoger los pedazos de corazón rotos y empezar de cero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y el lunes cumplió su promesa. Llegó firme, dispuesta a soportar hasta donde mas aguantase. No le hablaría mas a Daisuke y su problema se acabaría.

El asunto de los claveles no había quedado del todo terminado. El delegado de curso mandó a Hikari y a dos compañeras mas a repartir los restantes. Salieron de la sala y fueron a cumplir su tarea.

Estaban en una de las salas cuando apareció Daisuke a hacerles compañía. Hikari se extrañó, pero prefirió no decir nada. Iban a volver a la sala cuando Daisuke le habló.

-"Acompáñame?" –le preguntó. Hikari lo siguió de la pura sorpresa. Se fueron al patio de la preparatoria y se sentaron en una banca. – "Lo siento" –fue lo primero que dijo el moreno- "No sabía que era tuyo… si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiese botado"-

Hikari sintió rabia, y los ojos se le humedecieron pero no iba a llorar. "No sacas nada con disculparte, ya me heriste bastante. Y aunque el clavel no hubiera sido mió, eso no se le hace a nadie…. Al menos no lo pagué…"- En verdad, eso era lo de menos, pero no quería demostrar que le había afectado tanto. Siguieron hablando un poco, hasta que Hikari terminó con la conversación.- "Sabes algo? No quiero que me hables nunca más. Por favor. Yo veré si después te hablo de nuevo, pero por favor no me hables, no me busques…."

Daisuke no dijo nada. Solo asintió. Hikari se sintió aliviada. Así todo volvería a la normalidad, todo se acabaría… era la mejor desición que podía tomar. A ver si el tiempo sanaba las heridas y todo volvía a ser como antes.

Volvieron al salón. Hikari se sentó junto a Edward, como siempre, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el corazón mas aliviado.

* * *

Fin del tercer capítulo...

Como ya dije, estos caps están listos hace mucho, pero por diversos motivos no los pude publicar. Lo siento TT

Bueno... no tengo nada que agregar, solo que me he dado cuenta esto se está volviendo una historia sin fin y ni idea como terminarla... alguna ayuda, please?

Oki... me voy... cuidense montones... prometo continuar con mis otros fics pendientes (no se cuando, pero lo haré)

Hasta otro día!

Concariño, _Lovely flower_

06/07/2006


	4. Chapter 4

**Me gustas...**

_Lovely Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Genero: Romance

Censura: K+

Capítulo Tres

* * *

No tengo nada más que explicar… los personajes estan lo mas acorde a lo real en mi historia. Ahora ya no es Digimon, es un crossover de FMP, FMA, Samurai X, y seguirán saliendo otros personajes… 

* * *

Flor de Sangre

El curso de Hikari (el último de la preparatoria, el 4to I) estaba organizando una clavelada para reunir fondos para fin de año. Todos los del salón ayudaron, pero un pequeño grupo (entre los que estaban Edward, Sousuke, Ken y Hikari) se quedaron hasta el final preparando los últimos detalles.

"Chicos" –Sousuke habló- "Sobraron varios claveles… que tal si para compensar nuestro trabajo los dejamos para nosotros y los enviamos?"

"Es buena idea" –comentó otro de los presentes- "Pero que los demás no sepan"

Y asi lo hicieron. Hikari pensó de inmediato en Daisuke, pero no estaba segura.

"No pierdes nada, Hi" –Ken le leyó los pensamientos- "Uno rojo… de amor… Con tal, es gratis"

Hikari sonrió, y le hizo caso a su amigo. Y mientras ella preparaba con todo el amor el envoltorio para el clavel, observó a Edward a su lado escribiendo una nota y poniéndola en un clavel blanco. Cuando Edward se fue, Hikari lo observó mas detenidamente… tenía curiosidad… Se asombró al ver que el clavel era para ella, y sonrió feliz. Al menos alguien si la quería, y la quería con la pureza de una linda amistad.

La castaña tomó un papel y escribió "Para: Daisuke Motomiya De: Anónimo". Añadió además una pequeña nota: "Supongo que ya sabes quien soy. Te envió esto solo para que sepas que todo lo que te dije hace unos días fue sincero". Simple, sin grandes declaraciones ni nada. Solo quiso insistir en que lo que había dicho era cierto, porque con la actitud de Daisuke era como si nada hubiese pasado. A veces tenia la impresión de que el moreno no le había creído ni una palabra de lo que le confesó. Finalmente puso el papel entre el envoltorio del clavel, y lo dejó entre los demás que se repartirían en su mismo curso.

En eso llegó Sousuke –"Hi… ayudame a revisar unos claveles de otro 4to?"

"Claro" –Yagami respondió- "De cual?"

"Del 4to H" –ambos jóvenes tomaron el monton de flores que correspondía a ese curso y empezaron a comprobar con una lista- "De: Anonimo Para: Yumi Kurazawa 4to H, Rosado"

Hikari buscaba uno por uno hasta encontrarlo –"OK…"

"De: Remi Takawa, 4toB Para: Aoshi Fujitaka 4to H, amarillo"

"OK…"

"De: Daisuke Motomiya 4to I Para: Hikari Yamada 4to H…… rojo" –Sousuke se arrepintió de haberle pedido ayuda a Hikari-

"Aquí está… " –la castaña respondió con el clavel en las manos. Lo apretó con fuerza, para desahogar su pena. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas- "Con que por eso no me quiere…"

"Hikari… oye… tu…"

"¿Por qué ella?" –la joven soltó el llanto al fin- "¿Por qué justo ella que es mi amiga… que se llama igual que yo… por qué?"

"No seas masoquista, Hi… A lo mejor se conocen de antes, no se… es solo coincidencia"

"Es porque ella es linda, y yo no"

"Hikari…." –Sousuke la miró con pena. Quería decirle que estaba equivocada, que no era cierto lo que había dicho, pero habría sido mentira. Esa chica, Hikari Yamada, era bastante linda.

Si Sousuke hubiese querido agregar algo más no pudo, la castaña salió corriendo de la sala.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese mismo día en la tarde, todos los claveles fueron repartidos. Se reunió todo el curso de Hikari en su salón y procedieron a repartir los de ellos.

"La embarré…" –pensaba Hikari. Si hubiera sabido que Daisuke le había mandado un clavel a su tocaya, no le habría mandado ninguno, ciertamente. Pero se enteró muy tarde y no alcanzó a arrepentirse.-

"Para: Hikari Yagami De: Anónimo" –la profesora fue la que entregó los claveles. Hikari fue a recibir el suyo. Era un lindo clavel rojo, que si bien decía anónimo, ella sabía bien de quien era… su amiga Juri Ishida. Al final, Hikari recibio seis claveles: tres rojos (de sus amigas, se habían puesto todas de acuerdo para no sentirse tan mal sin recibir ninguno) y dos blancos (de amistad) y uno amarillo.

La misma profesora llamó a Daisuke para entregarle el clavel que Hikari había mandado. La castaña no quiso ni mirar, asi que no se percató de la reacción del joven.

A la salida de la sala, Hikari se encontró con su mejor amiga, Tomoyo.

"Hi!" –saludó la de cabello negro efusivamente- "¡Que lindos claveles!"

"Si" –la castaña sonrió- "los guardaré con cariño… son de mis amigas, no?" –Hikari sonrió al recordar la procedencia. En eso, su amigo Ken se acercó a ella y le pidió que hablasen. "¿Qué sucede, Ken-chan?"

"Ah, Hi" –él suspiro- "Que bueno que no lo tomaste tan mal… de verdad nunca pensé que Daisuke fuera capaz de hacer eso"-Hikari no entendía nada, pero prefirió dejar que su amigo hablara- "Nunca crei que Daisuke iba a botar el clavel a la basura sin siquiera mirarlo…"

"Lo botó?" –Al ver la expresión de Hikari, Ken se dio cuenta de que la había embarrado-

"Ay, amiga… lo siento…" –el ojiazul intentó reconfortarla pero era tarde. Tomoyo seguía al lado y miraba con preocupación a su amiga que estaba al borde de las lágrimas- "Pensé que te habías dado cuenta…"

"No importa, Ken" -Hikari habló apenas. Casi no le salía la voz- "Es mejor que me hallas dicho, asi me doy cuenta de que soy una estúpida…"

"Amiga…." –Tomoyo la tomó de la mano al ver que Daisuke se acercaba- "Mejor vamos, si?. No dejes que ese idiota te vea llorando." –Hikari asintió, se despidió rápido de Ken y salió veloz junto a su amiga.

Las dos muchachas se fueron de la mano al centro. En una de las galerías del centro, se sentaron cigarro en mano. Tomoyo no preguntó nada, no era necesario. Fue la misma Hikari la que habló.

"Tomoyo… abrazame, ya?"

La pelinegra la abrazó y dejó que su amiga de infancia llorara hasta el cansancio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El fin de semana de Hikari fue el más doloroso que le había tocado vivir. Rechazada, no una, sino dos veces. De veras había sido una idiota. Y por eso se juró a si misma nunca más. No lloraría nunca más por Daisuke. No se lo merecía. Nadie tenía el derecho de tirar a la basura los sentimientos de otra persona de manera tan cruel. El lunes era otro día, y todo el pasado quedaría en el olvido. No quedaba mas que recoger los pedazos de corazón rotos y empezar de cero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y el lunes cumplió su promesa. Llegó firme, dispuesta a soportar hasta donde mas aguantase. No le hablaría mas a Daisuke y su problema se acabaría.

El asunto de los claveles no había quedado del todo terminado. El delegado de curso mandó a Hikari y a dos compañeras mas a repartir los restantes. Salieron de la sala y fueron a cumplir su tarea.

Estaban en una de las salas cuando apareció Daisuke a hacerles compañía. Hikari se extrañó, pero prefirió no decir nada. Iban a volver a la sala cuando Daisuke le habló.

-"Acompáñame?" –le preguntó. Hikari lo siguió de la pura sorpresa. Se fueron al patio de la preparatoria y se sentaron en una banca. – "Lo siento" –fue lo primero que dijo el moreno- "No sabía que era tuyo… si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiese botado"-

Hikari sintió rabia, y los ojos se le humedecieron pero no iba a llorar. "No sacas nada con disculparte, ya me heriste bastante. Y aunque el clavel no hubiera sido mió, eso no se le hace a nadie…. Al menos no lo pagué…"- En verdad, eso era lo de menos, pero no quería demostrar que le había afectado tanto. Siguieron hablando un poco, hasta que Hikari terminó con la conversación.- "Sabes algo? No quiero que me hables nunca más. Por favor. Yo veré si después te hablo de nuevo, pero por favor no me hables, no me busques…."

Daisuke no dijo nada. Solo asintió. Hikari se sintió aliviada. Así todo volvería a la normalidad, todo se acabaría… era la mejor desición que podía tomar. A ver si el tiempo sanaba las heridas y todo volvía a ser como antes.

Volvieron al salón. Hikari se sentó junto a Edward, como siempre, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el corazón mas aliviado.

* * *

Ya... otro mas...

Al fin pude darme el tiempo de subirlo despues de siglos de tenerlo terminado

Gracias por los reviews de mis friends... (sip, estoy viva aun y todavia escribo --)

Hasta la otra

Cuidense!

Xaus... )

PD:... me di cuenta... esta cosa ya dejo de ser Daikari,... XD... va rumbo a un Ed x Hikari... Oô...


	5. Chapter 5

**Me gustas...**

_Lovely_ _Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Genero: Romance

Censura: K+

Capítulo Cuatro

* * *

No tengo nada más que explicar… los personajes están lo mas acorde a lo real en mi historia. Ahora ya no es Digimon, es un crossover de FMP, FMA, Samurai X, y seguirán saliendo otros personajes… que se me estan saliendo de control

Hikari v/s Hikari

Como siempre, y como todo en este mundo, la vida de Hikari siguió su rumbo casi normal. Era como después de una guerra. Un par de heridas, dolor en el alma, pero la alegría de haber sobrevivido.

Fue durante una clase de Historia cuando superó, aunque hay que decirlo, no sola, la última prueba que le quedaba.

Tocaron la puerta, y la profesora se acercó a abrir. Acto seguido entraron nada menos que Hikari Yamada y otra niña.

La castaña, que estaba junto a Edward y otros dos compañeros (Roy y Seiji), se volteó ante un codazo de Ed y vio a su "amiga" (a pesar de todo ese lazo todavía las unía). Por inercia miró a Daisuke, solo para ver como los demás lo molestaban ante la llegada de la joven. Era secreto a voces que al moreno le gustaba esa chica. Además, y considerando que Yamada era muy linda, los piropos iban y venían…

"En realidad…" –Edward habló de repente- "Es harto linda ella…"

Hikari lo miró un poco enojada –"Gracias por la ayuda, Edo-kun"- En seguida se puso de pie y se fue a sentar mas cerca de Roy.

"Celosa?" -este la molestó. Hikari negó con la cabeza- "Lo estás. Pero no se si por Ed o por Motomiya"

"Claro que es por Dais…" –el pelinegro Mustang sonrió con malicia. Siempre lograba hacer que Hikari dijera cosas que no quería- "Roy! No sabes como eres de odioso!"

"Tan linda.." el varón se rió de la inocencia (casi idiotes) de Yagami. "No te preocupes… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"

Ambos jóvenes seguían conversando. De pronto, Hikari escuchó algo que no era precisamente un piropo para su amiga.

"Buuuuuuuuuu! Ni un brillo" –conoció perfectamente la voz. Seiji. Aquel silencioso castaño que se sentaba atrás de ella- "Ándate a tu curso… buuuuu" –volvió a sonreír. Seiji la miró y ella le devolvió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Estaba en eso cuando vio que Daisuke se había cambiado de puesto, casi al lado suyo.

"_Ay, Dios… solo esto me faltaba…"_

La joven prefirió volver a su asiento junto al rubio Elric, y se acomodó a su lado dispuesta a ver un video de historia que la profesora mostraba.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi… Oye… Mi bella Kari… Karita linda… háblame…" El rubio Elric hablaba en voz baja a la castaña. Se dio cuenta de que se había sentido y estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón. "Pégame si quieres, pero no te enojes…"

"Seiji no es tan amigo mio y tuvo mucho mas tino que tu" –Hikari le respondió- "Sé perfectamente que todo lo que le dijo a Hikari no lo siente, lo hizo solo para no verme tan triste… Y se lo agradezco. Nunca pensé que yo le importase"

"Sabes que los tres te queremos mucho, Hi…" Ed le dijo "Y lo siento… me pude haber reservado mis comentarios, pero soy hombre! Se me salió"

Kari le dio una bofetada suave- "No me debes explicaciones a mi… dáselas a Reiko que es tu novia"

"E… Espera!" –el rubio le gritó, mientras la Yagami se alejaba corriendo- "No le vayas a decir nada a Reiko!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El mismo día, en la tarde, Hikari, Edward, Roy y Seiji estaban conversando tranquilamente a pesar de estar en clase de Mecánica.

"Ahhh! Me quiero ir!" –la única mujer del grupo se quejó- "Voy a pedir permiso para ir al baño… al menos para salir un rato"

"Me puedes traer algo para comer?" –Seiji pidió tímidamente. Hikari le sonrió feliz-

"Claro que si, Sei-kun. Con gusto" –no se le olvidaría jamás el dulce gesto del joven. Si que tenía suerte su novia…

Después de fingir sentirse mal, Hikari salió tranquila del salón. Compró cosas de comer para sus amigos y salió a dar un paseo por el patio. Cuando iba a regresar, se topó con Hikari Yamada. Esta la saludó con una sonrisa desde la banca en que estaba sentada.

"… _qué hago?... ahhhh, porqué es tan difícil todo?" _

La castaña no quiso ser descortés, por lo que se acercó y la saludo. Yamada le pidió que se sentase a su lado. Yagami se sentó intranquila.

"Tanto tiempo, amiga" –fue Yamada la que empezó la conversación- "Como has estado?"

"Bien… gracias" –no supo que mas decir. Era una respuesta neutra.

"Y que tal les fue con la clavelada?" –el peor tema que podía salir

"Si… bien. Juntamos bastante dinero."

"A mi me llegaron varios claveles" –Yamada habló. Yagami solo la miraba-

"Si se… y uno de mi curso"

"Ajá…" –la joven asintió-

"Si… te lo mandó Daisuke Motomiya… el niño que me gusta" –La de cabello corto lo soltó de golpe. Ni supo porque se lo dijo

Yamada no supo que decir. Le extrañó la actitud de su tocaya. "No sé quien es. Nunca he hablado con el y no se por…"

"No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, Hikari" –la castaña respondió secamente- "No tengo porque pedirte nada. Pero podrías hablar con él no crees?. Le gustas! Tal vez sería bueno… como sabes si resulta algo?"

"Hi…" –Yamada seguía extrañada y un poco asustada por el masoquismo de su amiga- "Yo todavía estoy de novia con Takechi… lo recuerdas?" –Yagami asintió- "No estoy interesada en ese tal Daisuke… menos si se que sientes algo por el… yo ni siquiera guardé esa flor y---"

"No me tengas lastima!" –Yagami dijo en tono de orden. Ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a ese punto la conversación- "Yo estoy bien así. No soy tonta, Hikari… Yo veo como Daisuke te mira cuando pasas, como los demás lo molestan, como el se pone cuando estas cerca… y si te mandó un clavel es por algo." –Yamada la miraba extrañada aún- "Tranquila… no estoy enojada contigo, no es tu culpa. Ya se me pasará esto… Y lo peor ya pasó" sintió sus ojos humedecerse pero aguantó "Y como no se iba a fijar en ti, si eres tan linda, tan inteligente… tan… todo?"

"Yo…"

"Nada, Hi… No digas nada, ya?" –la castaña prefirió sonreír y cambiar de tema- "Sabes algo? Hace mucho que no conversamos…. Somos amigas, creo que no debemos estar distanciadas. ¿Por qué no salimos como antes por ahí?"

"… Claro…" Yamada volvió a estar mas tranquila y sonrió "Podríamos ir a tomar…"

"Milkshake!" ambas se rieron. La castaña terminó la conversación. "Ay, Dios… la hora… Tengo que volver a clases!" Se puso de pie y se despidió de su amiga antes de salir corriendo a su salón. "Adios Hi! Nos vemos!" Yamada le ondeó _adiós_ con la mano.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Como que fuiste a hacer las papas fritas, eh?" Roy reclamó molesto cuando Yagami volvió a la sala. Hikari no dijo nada. El pelinegro observo a su amiga, estaba nerviosa "Pasa algo, Hi?"

La castaña no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Los tres jóvenes que estaban con ella la obligaron a sentarse entre ellos. Ed y Roy la abrazaron sin preguntar nada.

"Esta es… " Hikari murmuró en silencio "La última vez que lloro por él…"

* * *

… cada vez me gusta menos este fic… ahhh… pero bueno… de aquí en adelante se pone un poco mas alegre )

Ningún comentario especial… aparte de que la mayoría de estos capítulos ya estaban escritos hace tiempo, al menos gran parte de ellos. Me quedan varios capítulos a medio empezar que tendré que retomar y terminar. A ver que sale de todo esto…

Bueno… si han tenido la paciencia de leer hasta aquí les doy las gracias )

Y eso era… adiosín!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me gustas...**

_Lovely_ _Flower_

Serie: Digimon

Genero: Romance

Censura: K+

Capítulo Cinco

* * *

Me gustó un poco mas que el resto. Se supone ya han pasado un par de meses desde lo que fue el termino del otro capítulo. Sinceramente, me dio flojera escribir mas, asi que este capítulo es como un dialogo resumen de todo lo sucedido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hablando de amores_

Fue como de costumbre, en una clase de Física cuando el pelinegro Roy Mustang se acercó a Hikari para conversar.

"**Roy-kun"** –la castaña lo saludó. Quitó su bolso del asiento para que Mustang se sentara-

"**Quiero que me cuentes bien esa historia, Hi"** el hombre pidió. La joven pestañeó con sorpresa. "**Puedes? O todavía te afecta mucho?"**

"**Si puedo. Y creo que me hará bien alguien sepa lo que paso y no anden especulando"**

"**Adelante…"**

"**Es muy largo… desde donde empiezo?"**

"**A ver… te gustaba Daisuke, te declaraste, no te quiso de vuelta…"** el joven enumeraba lo que el sabía de la historia. "… **hasta ahí se me…"**

"**Pues… eso es todo"** Hikari se rió nerviosa. "**Para que preguntas cosas que ya sabes?"**

"**Que te dijo cuando te declaraste?"** la pregunta vino de pronto.

"… **este… nada… y eso fue lo mas terrible… no saber que pensó de mi…"**

"**Pero no le habías insinuado nada antes? Algún coqueteo inocente? Algún toqueteo casual?"**

Hikari se sonrojó "**Roy!"** El susodicho rió "… **una vez… en mi casa… me faltó poco para agarrarlo y …"**

"**Pervertida… "**murmuró Mustang "**Y estaban solos?"**

"**Ajá… en mi pieza… en mi cama…"**

"Y no paso nada!" la sorpresa de Roy fue mayúscula cuando Hikari negó con la cabeza "**Lo siento por decepcionarte… pero es que Motomiya no es hombre! Si hubiera sido yo…"**

"**No eres buen ejemplo, Roy…"**

"**Lo sé… soy un Don Juan, pero ni por mucho…"** el varón solo movía la cabeza. De pronto su semblante se volvió serio "**De veras, Hikari, ahí esta la respuesta… por eso no te quiso… porque no lo gustan las mujeres…"**

"**Puede que tengas razón… de hecho ya lo había pensado " **la joven suspiró, más recordando unos mails anónimos que le habían llegado… algo así decía en uno de ellos. La castaña luego sonrió. "**Sabes Roy? Creo que esa solución es la mejor. Si pienso que Daisuke es gay no me duele tanto… porque no es por mi causa que no me quiso… es por él… Prefiero que le guste un hombre a otra chiquilla"**

"**En realidad… si te hace feliz pensar eso… No te faltara un hombre en la vida… De hecho aquí hay uno que esta siempre listo"** Roy no perdía oportunidad de coquetear con cualquier chica.

"**No soy tan boba, Roy"** Hikari se molestó un poco. Le cargaban los hombres intensos "… **prefiero morir virgen que meterme contigo, eh!"**

"**Ok, ok… ya entendí el mensaje, no te enojes"**

"… **espero."**

"**Oye, Hi… y has hablado con Daisuke?"**

"**Un par de veces… ahhh, es tan raro…"** Hikari volvió a suspirar desesperada "**Ahora le dio con regalarme corazoncitos de papel…"**

"**Entonces no era tan gay…"** Roy pensó "**Y de hecho… te mira… te observa… te sigue… y odia a Edward"**

"**No inventes…" **

"**Es en serio."** Roy afirmó "**Conversé con Seiji, Edward y los demás y todos nos dimos cuenta…acaso tu no te sientes perseguida?"**

Hikari pensó un resto. Era cierto que se sentía observada por Daisuke, pero lo atribuyó a las ganas que tenía de que el la tomara en cuenta. "**Si… un poco. Y menos entiendo todo! Si no le gusto, porque me observa? Porque me regala corazoncitos? Porque juega asi conmigo? No entiendo nada, Roy… ya me está aburriendo todo esto y ni puedo hacer nada."**

"**Ah, Hi… quien te mandó a fijarte en alguien tan raro?"** Roy la abrazó "**Yo soy hombre con mucha experiencia y tampoco se muy bien que pensar…"**

"**Pero, Roy… de corazón dime… que crees tu?"** La castaña miró esperanzada a Mustang. Cualquier cosa la ayudaría a salir de este enredo.

"**Pues… yo creo que Motomiya te quiere… solo que es tan imbécil que no está seguro y por eso hace estupideces"**

Hikari no se inmutó mayormente. Sólo sonrió "**Gracias por escucharme Roy… y por darme tu opinión de todo esto"**

"**Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una amiga… mi única amiga que no ha caído aún"**

"**Roy!"**

"**Ya… ya… me calló"** Hikari se rió "**Y que piensas ahora, Hi?"**

"**Lo mismo… mis sentimientos están claros"** La castaña habló segura "**No se si Daisuke me quiere o no, pero a estas alturas da la misma. Yo ya le dije lo que sentía... no haré nada mas. Pasará lo que Dios quiera, al fin y al cabo…"**

Sonó el timbre. Ya se había terminado la hora de clase y por fin Hikari podría irse a casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari tardó un poco en arreglar sus cosas y salir. En parte era intencional para evitar al resto de sus compañeros… en especial a Daisuke. Al salir, alguien la esperaba.

"**Hi… me dejaste solito…"** fue el rubio Edward Elric el que le reclamó a la salida de la sala.

"**Lo siento, Ed! Es que Roy y yo teníamos que conversar"**

"**Ah… siendo así…"** Ed respondió "**Roy es muy buen consejero… puede ser idiota pero sabe lo que dice"**

"**Lo sé… lo sé…" **Hikari sonrió y observo a Mustang alejarse en la distancia. "**Ya te vas?"**

"**Nos vamos, querrás decir"** Elric la corrigió "**Acuérdate! Hoy es día de salida al centro a comer…"**

"**Verdad!"** La castaña se colgó del brazo de Edward "**Vamos ya que me muero de hambre!"**

Ambos sonrieron y se alejaron entre risas.

* * *

A ver… me gustó mas que el anterior pero igual lo encontré fome. En fin… "es lo que hay". 

Los aludidos en este fan fic (con nombres falsos, obviamente) pues a ninguno lo he visto… (bueno si, a uno). Todavía me acuerdo de ellos y los quiero mucho… (en especial cuando me llaman al celular a horas inadecuadas --)…

Ya… se me agotó la imaginación y me dio sueño

Adiosín!

_Terminado el 11/09/2006_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me Gustas**

_Lovely Flower_

Capitulo Final... (... en serio)

_Labios compartidos _

* * *

Notas de Autora: Pues… nahhhhhh… esta historia se me escapó. Este capítulo nunca estuvo pensado y de hecho, va a ser el último... no entraré a explicar mas allá. 

Sip, el final será extraño pero al menos a mi la idea me gustó. La canción usada es Labios Compartidos de Maná.

Bueno… espero sus aportes y críticas.

Nos vemos al final del fic!

* * *

**_Amor mío… si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_**

_**Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas**_

"_Kari!"_ Fue el rubio alquimista el que la saludó cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta del salón. Sacó su bolso del asiento que tenía reservado para ella. Era así todos los días. La esperaba llegar y le guardaba el puesto a su lado… cosa que, ciertamente, la joven no hacia para el. Pero valía la pena por verla sonreír y por un abrazo.

"_Edo-kun!"_ La joven Yagami se abalanzó sobre él dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. _"¿Qué tal tu día?"_

"Bien…" Edward sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo y besándola en las mejillas. Se sentía tan bien así… pero siempre algo puede romper la magia. Y siempre era así…

_**Este es el cielo, es mi cielo**_

"Kari…" Se oyó un murmullo. La castaña se volteó y no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran.

"_Daisuke…."_ Por reflejo se zafó del abrazo de Elric y se acercó al recién llegado. Edward se alejó sin mediar palabra alguna.

Cierto, Hikari había prometido no llorar mas por Daisuke y lo había conseguido… pero lo que él nunca pensó fue que volverían a acercarse y a hablar… y con eso, lentamente, la joven se alejaba mas y mas de él. Sabía a la perfección que Hikari estaba a su lado porque no se atrevía a estar con su antiguo grupo de amigos (en el que Daisuke también pertenecía)… pero ahora… todo volvía a ser lo mismo.

**_Amor fugado… me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado_**

"_Edo… ya te vas a casa_?" El día se terminaba rápido. Ya era hora de salida y la joven castaña volvió a conversar con Edward. Siempre era así…

"_Yo… no lo se… no tengo apuro"_ La misma respuesta… otra vez… solo esperando a ver que decía Hikari

_**Te vas a otro cielo y regresas como los colibríes**_

_**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies**_

"Acompáñame a sacar fotocopias? Después yo me quedo contigo un rato mientras esperas el autobus"

"Es buena idea…" el rubio sonrió "Además ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo que fotocopiar unos apuntes de Química..

La castaña lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a la salida de la secundaría. "Eres un amor, Edward-kun"

**_Otra vez mi boca insensata vuelve a caer en tu piel…_**

Fue Roy el primero que se lo dijo. _"Hikari es peligrosa"._ Y aquel joven tenía experiencia de sobra_. "Y su corazón ya tiene dueño… nadie va poder ir contra eso, al menos por ahora"_

Y era verdad. El mismo rubio pudo observar como "algunos" intentaban acercarse a Hikari con segundas intensiones y la joven ni se daba por enterada. Solo tenía tiempo y ojos, por un tiempo, para él… y después, otra vez, para Daisuke…

_**Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca**_

**_Vuelvo a caer en tus pechos y en tu par de pies._**

La castaña no era linda, pero había algo que lo hacia estar ahí siempre, esperando por ella. Simplemente era ella, sin más ni menos… Luz… tal como su nombre lo decía.

_**Labios compartidos, labios divididos**_

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_

"_Edo! Mañana es la última fiesta de la secundaria!"_ Hikari radiaba _felicidad "¿Vas a venir o no?"_

"_Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, Hi…" _Ed suspiró _"Además no tengo donde quedarme…"_

"_Que pena, Ed… me habría gustado que vinieras también"_

"_Vas a ir? Pero con quien andarás si no estoy yo?"_ el alquimista espero que la joven hiciera como antes. O iban los dos, o ninguno…

"_Nah… eso se arregla fácil"_ la castaña le guiñó un ojo _"Con mis amigas y con quien quiera que me invite a bailar… Van a venir varios del curso: Sousuke, Seiji, Ken, Koushiro, Daisuke, Fa…"_

_**Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días de dolor**_

_El rubio la interrumpió. "Daisuke va a venir?"_ Hikari asintió. _"Segura de que vendrás?... no quiero que te vayas a lastimar de nuevo."_

"_No pasa nada…no me dolerá si lo veo con alguien…"_

El joven Elric no estaba muy convencido, pero no podía decir nada más. _"Oye… y si te sale con algo raro?"_

"_Ay, Edo!"_ la joven se hizo la ofendida, luego agregó con un dejo de esperanza _"Pasara lo que tenga que pasar, Ed…yo ya se lo que siento"_

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_

**_Oh amor, oh amor… compartido_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Amor mutante, amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre._**

**_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente el pedazo que me toca de ti._**

Y fue así como se empezaron a alejar…

Edward ya casi no aparecía en la secundaría y Hikari se acercaba mas a Daisuke y sus antiguos amigos.

Aún así seguían compartiendo asiento en el salón de clase, quedándose juntos a la salida de clases… esos momentos en que ya no había nadie más.

**_Relámpagos de alcohol… las voces solas llora_****_n en el_****_ sol_**

_**Mi boca en llamas torturadas, te desnudas angel hada….. luego te vas**_

No se acercaba… no le decía mucho durante el día… pero en la noche, cada llamada al celular era un desahogo. Hikari nunca entendió… solo lo hizo meses mas tarde cuando Edward le envió un mensaje. _"Cada vez que estoy ebrio pienso más en ti…"_

_**Otra vez mi boca insensata vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel**_

**_Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele…_**

"_¿Tampoco vas a venir a la fiesta de graduación?" _Hikari habló apenas audible. "Pero _Ed,… por que?"_

"_No es nada, Hi… no tengo ánimo solamente"_

"_¿Me dejarás sola?"_ la castaña lo miró suplicante. "No quiero quedarme sola… tengo… susto… Ed…"

"_Tranquila… tu misma lo dijiste… Pasará lo que tenga que pasar… Y es mejor que estés sin mi…"_ Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio un rato. Fue Edward el que habló nuevamente _"Además… vas a ir con tacones altos y me veré mucho mas pequeño de lo que soy!"_

_**Vuelvo a caer en tus pechos en tu par de pies**_

Sonrieron. La joven se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazo. _"Está bien, Edo-kun… pero te espero en la licenciatura, eh?"_

"_Claro… ahí estaré…"_

Y ese día se vieron, pero ya nada era como antes. Aquel día solo se despidieron, cada uno tomaba su camino. La castaña prefirió no contarle a Edward algunas cosas que habían sucedido en su ausencia. ¿Para que¿Para que contar algo que sabía lo decepcionaría?

_**Labios compartidos, labios divididos**_

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_

_**Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días de dolor**_

**_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios._**

Hikari no vio más a Edward. Intentó llamarlo, convidarlo a salir, pero nunca apareció.

Al comienzo respondía sus mensajes, pero después nunca más supo de él.

Edward por su parte, tampoco la vio nunca más, pero gracias a sus encuentros con Roy supo todo lo que había pasado con la joven en esos meses.

**_Que me parta un rayo, que me entierre el olvido, (mi amor) pero no puedo mas _**

**_compartir tus labios, compartir tus besos… labios compartidos…_**

"_Si hubiera ido a la fiesta, si hubiera ido al paseo la historia sería distinta…"_ Aquella frase que intercambiaron por MSN fue la última dicha por Edward a Hikari en mucho tiempo.

La castaña no quiso seguir intentando mantener contacto con el rubio Elric. _"Pasará lo que tenga que pasar…"_

**_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida, te amo aunque estés compartida…_**

_**Tus labios tienen el control**_

"_Te amo"…_

El rubio alquimista nunca pronunció aquellas dos palabras… Tal vez porque no estaba seguro, o porque sabía que sería inútil.

Más, la historia ya estaba escrita y no había nada que hacer… Cada quien sigue su camino, su propio destino que cada uno a labrado…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Notas Finales: Ehhh! Terminé! No lo creo… y en menos de una hora nn

Bueno… gracias por los reviews dejados y perdón por no incluir mas a Takeru, Miyako, Ken… etc, etc…

Uuu... odio esto! no pude dejar espacio entre los parrafos grrrr...

Y que pasó con Hikari? Y Daisuke? Y Edward?... creo que es más o menos obvio… pero si les quedó la duda pregunten con confianza

Ya.. es muy de noche así que me voy a dormir… mañana tengo clases en la Universidad muy temprano ToT

Saludos y gracias por leer!

Se despide, su servidora…

_Lovely Flower_

-

----Terminado el 27/09/2006 a las 23:19. Publicado al día siguiente------


End file.
